A Game of Thrones
by Kareen04
Summary: Non- Canon. A story of a modern Royal family of Kingdom Windsor and their struggle to succeed the throne. You can find the elaborated summary inside. There are some love triangles:- Damon/Elena/Elijah , Katherine/Stefan/Caroline, Stefan/Caroline/Klaus.
1. Chapter 1: The bad news

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the vampire diaries.

 **Chapter 1: The Bad News**

The kingdom of Windsor was ruled by the Royal family, House Salvatore. The ruling king and queen of Windsor were His Majesty, King Giuseppe of House Salvatore and Her Majesty, Queen Lillian 'Lily' of House Salvatore.

They had two sons and a daughter- the heir to the throne, His Royal Highness Prince Alarick, His Royal Highness Prince Stefan and Her Royal Highness Princess Royal, Eleanor 'Elena'.

The seat of the Royal House, Palace Kings Landing, was in the capital city Mystic Falls. The King had a brother Prince Julian, Duke of Yore. He lived in the Palace Caster with his two daughters- Princess Rebecca and Princess Brianna 'Bonnie'.

The Royal family was proud of their pure blue blood lineage. They were ruling in the 21st century but still able to manage their lineage.

Marriage was arranged only between the Royal family and the other noble families. As an example, the queen was the daughter of Duke of Valeshire of House Bennett. She was by birth a highborn noble lady, formerly known as Lady Lillian of House Bennett.

The Salvatore family was quite unique.

King Giuseppe was a kind and honorable person. The people loved him. But the Queen was very clever, proud and ambitious. Still most of the people were fooled by her fake kindness anyway.

Prince Alarick, the crown prince takes after his father. He was kind, responsible and sincere. He was the most favourite child of the king and queen and he was loved the people of Windsor the most.

But the same could not be said for the two younger were also very popular. News of them was always on the cover of the tabloids but most of the time not for the right reasons.

Prince Stefan was known for his skills in sports and archery. But he was an infamous playboy. Drinking, parties and one night stands were his daily activities.

Princess Eleanor 'Elena' was one step ahead of him. Her lifestyle was messier than Stefan's. Parties, nightclubs, drugs were part and parcel of her life. She was also an infamous gambler, a good one for sure.

In spite of these, the three siblings were very close.

Duke of Yore, Prince Julian was an intelligent and fashionable man. But he was jealous of his brother and his brother's family. And his two daughters also got the jealousy from him. Specially Princess Rebecca felt competitive of Elena. So she was always busy keeping a better image.

But now the lives all of the members of the Royal family were going to change.

….

At 2 am, a helicopter landed at a nearby field of a nightclub in Paris.

Princess Elena was having a great time with her friends in the party. She was drunk, slightly high and dancing like crazy. Suddenly her personal guard approached her.

"Your Highness"

"What? Didn't I tell you not to intrude during party?" Elena seemed irritated.

"Your Highness, His Majesty the King has sent Ser James. He has told you to return to the palace as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Ser James says it is an emergency."

Elena sighed "Fine. Let's go."

….

A car stopped in front of a mansion in the nearby city of the capital at 3 in the morning. A royal knight came out of the car and went into the house. There was a party going on. So it took him half an hour to find Prince Stefan's personal guard Peter.

There was a knock at the door and then the door opened.

Peter entered the room.

"Your Highness, please wake up"

Prince Stefan slowly opened his eyes and saw a girl was beside her. Memories of the night came back to him. He met the girl at his friend's party and of course slept with her.

The girl also got awoken by then.

"Peter, you are not allowed to intrude like this." Stefan said.

"I am sorry, Your Highness but His Majesty the King has sent a knight. He demands you to immediately return to the palace. It is code emergency" Peter replied.

"Fine" Stefan looked at the girl beside him. "Let us get dressed then."

Peter looked at the girl, "You are also going with us, Miss Caroline Forbes."

Stefan was surprised, "How do you know her? I just met her last night"

"She is the daughter of the head of the Royal security details, Mr. John Forbes."

"Damn!" Stefan looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Caroline replied, "I didn't know you were a prince."

"Are you kidding me?" Stefan raised his eyebrow "Everyone knows me. I am Prince Stefan of House Salvatore, son of His Majesty King Giuseppe, King of Windsor."

Caroline shook her head, "I was brought up in USA. I am new here."

"And also I don't read tabloids much you know, just the important news." Caroline smirked.

Stefan glared at her. She had guts!

"We are getting late, Your Highness," Peter said.

Stefan sighed.

"Give us a minute to dress first, Peter."

…

After freshening up and changing clothes, Elena went to the throne room where her father had called her.

She found her mother, Queen Lily, sitting in a sofa.

"Mom, what's happening? Why did dad call us here?"

Lily looked at her daughter.

Her aristocratic vibe was always attractive and intimidating. She walked, talked in such a way that she owned everything. Most people say Elena got her arrogance from her mother.

"I don't know but I might have found out." Lily glared at her daughter and showed her the headline of a cover of a tabloid.

Elena looked at it.

The headline was – Princess Eleanor 'Elena' with drugs again!

Under the headline there were pictures of her smoking pot and dancing in the club.

"There is nothing left to say to you. I told you to at least avoid these situations" Lily scolded her.

"But you never hear! Scandals after scandals! It's fifth time at a row. Every week you do something like this"

"It's not like I do this on purpose! There are paparazzi everywhere."

Elena snapped.

"Yes! That's why I always tell you to be careful, to live at least decently, dress carefully" Lily snapped back.

"You don't tell me how to live my life, Queen! I will dress the way I want."

"See? Your behavior had led your wardrobe malfunction last week. This behavior is the reason for these scandals our family has to face."

"Last week's nipple slip is not my fault at all, okay? You just…."

Elena was interrupted by Stefan.

"Elena, Mom, stop fighting!"

At that moment the door opened and King Giuseppe entered the room. He was looking devastated.

"What happened, dad?" Elena asked softly.

She loved her dad very dearly. She could not see him sad at all.

"Alarick is dead" said Giuseppe.

Then there was only pin drop silence in the room.

 **A/N:** I just tried something different. A lot of the plot, concept and names are from Game of thrones and The royals.

Damon will be seen in the next chapter.

Please review and tell me how you feel about it.


	2. Chapter 2: The wind of change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the vampire diaries.

 **Chapter 2: The Wind of Change**

The time was the toughest and the worst for the Royal family after Alarick died in a plane crash.

King Giuseppe was trying hard to manage everything.

Queen Lily was putting on a hard face in front of the world but deep inside she was deeply hurt and shattered. Prince Alarick was her first born son, her darling. He meant the world to her.

But now everything was ruined.

Princess Elena was on drugs now more than ever. She just stayed sober in the funeral. His elder brother was a hero to her. He saved her from everything, from everyone. She just could not believe he was gone.

And the condition of Prince Stefan was the worst. On one side he was heartbroken for losing his brother and the other side he is tensed and nervous about the future. Cause now he was the crown prince of the kingdom, heir to the throne.

He and Elena never really cared about the monarchy much. But now he could think about nothing but that.

So did Lily and Giuseppe. They were worried about the throne and had doubt if Stefan could handle everything.

The tabloids were also talking about the same topic mentioning Stefan's previous scandals. So it was not helping at all in making the people calm down.

…

Elena looked at her new personal guard. The previous one got fired because of the scandal.

"What is your name?" Elena asked.

"Matt Donovan, Your Majesty" The guard replied.

Elena raised her eyebrow, "It's your Highness, not your Majesty."

"Why did you come here to work, Matt?"

"I have been working for security details in Las Vegas for a long time, Your Majes… I mean Your Highness."

"Then why suddenly leave Las Vegas?" Elena got curious.

"It was not working out I guess"

"You are hiding something, Matt. I can sense it."

At that moment, Stefan entered the room.

Matt addressed him "Your Highness"

"The interrogation will continue later. Now walk away." Elena ordered Matt.

Matt nodded and went out of the room.

Elena sat beside her brother and offered a beer. Stefan took it and drank the whole in an instant.

"Slow down Stefan! You might choke."

"I don't know what to do Elena. Alarick was perfect for this stuff but I am not."

"Stefan, it will be fine. Dad will guide you". Elena took his hands in hers.

"You will manage everything."

Stefan sighed. "I don't know. You heard what Uncle Julian said, right?"

"Don't give a crap about that. You must not listen to Uncle Julian, Okay?"

Prince Julian and his daughters had been living with them since the funeral. Julian of course was discouraging King Giuseppe about Stefan. According to him, Stefan was not suited for the throne.

This made Stefan more nervous than before.

…

After talking to Elena, Stefan was feeling much better. He was taking a walk in the backyard garden. There he saw Caroline sitting in a bench.

Caroline looked at him and gave a smile.

He smiled back and walked towards her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Your Highness."

Stefan sat beside her. "Just call me Stefan."

Caroline nodded. "Stefan, I am really sorry for your loss. You are going through a lot I understand."

"Yeah you are right. Suddenly I am endowed with the greatest responsibilities that I never even imagined."

"I get it. After that night I looked in the tabloids and learnt a lot about you and the Royal family."

"About that night…. It was really stupid. If I knew who you were I would not do that."

Caroline laughed.

"It's alright. We were drunk and didn't know each other that is all. That is past anyway."

"So we are cool?" asked Stefan.

"Totally, my Prince" smirked Caroline.

"Okay enough kidding, Caroline." Stefan laughed.

After a long time he felt laughing. He was amazed himself at it.

"Come on! That night your attitude was like only a dumb won't know you. So as I said I checked tabloids at last" Caroline grinned.

"And what did you find, Miss Forbes?"

"I found that you are great at archery, golf, polo and some other sports. You are seen at parties getting wasted most of the time and you are an infamous ladies' man."

Stefan smirked, "Spot on! You could not describe the future king of Windsor in a better way"

Both of them laughed.

Caroline looked into his eyes, "Stefan, jokes aside I see great potential in you. You are a good person. I think you will be a fine king."

"Do you really mean it?" Stefan asked.

"I do mean it" Caroline nodded.

"Thank you." Stefan genuinely said. "So are you free tomorrow?

"Yeah.. why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me."

Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"I got no agenda. You seem different and nice. So just want to get to know you." Stefan smiled. " Just lunch you know?"

"If that is your story, then sure" Caroline smiled back.

….

Elena entered the dining room looking for some fruits.

"Hungry, are we princess?" A voice came from behind her.

She could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around and raised her eyebrow.

And there he was His Grace, Lord Damien 'Damon' of House Lockwood, best friend of Stefan. He was the son and the heir apparent of Duke of Kensington.

The two had known each other since forever. Elena could not stand him at all; she just tolerated him because of Stefan.

They always bickered with each other. Damon just liked to tease and irritate her all the time. And Elena hated that the most.

So yeah they had great history.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Elena asked.

"Well I was looking for Stefan obviously. I came here to ask someone but unfortunately it's you." Damon smirked.

"You should have seen this coming. It is MY house. So you will obviously see me, Damon." Elena was getting irritated as expected.

"Yeah or you could just refrain from the dining room you know. Getting fat is not good for health."

"You must be talking from your personal experience I see. It's high time you join the gym." Elena hit back.

"Oh can't do that, Elena," Damon smirked.

"The ladies are all over me already. If I hit the gym, they might just die seeing how sexier I will be,"

Elena glared at him and threw the apple she was holding at him.

Damon easily caught the apple and laughed. "I thought you could do better than this, princess."

"You obnoxious brat!" Elena angrily muttered and stormed off the room.

Damon smiled mischievously.

…..

Lily was sitting in the desk and checking some legal papers.

Julian entered the room and closed the door. Lily looked at him.

"I looked into the rumor as you asked me" Julian said.

"What did you find?"

"You were right, Lily. It is more than rumor. The group is plotting against us. They want to abolish monarchy in Windsor."

Lily shook her head. "No matter what, they will not succeed. Monarchy will prevail anyway."

"They have talked to Giuseppe." Julian paused.

" It seems like my dear brother is having some thoughts because of the recent incidents."

"I will handle him, Julian."

"You must handle Stefan, Lily. If he is under control, then my brother will calm down."

Lily nodded. "You are right. I will arrange that. No worries."

…..

The head of the Royal security details, John Forbes was sitting with the king in his office. He was showing some disturbing report to the king.

King Giuseppe shook his head. "It is not fair at all. Are you sure, John?"

"Yes, Your Majesty" John nodded. "It was not an accident. Someone conspired to murder Prince Alarick."

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and follows.

Please review more and let me know what you think.

Hold your breath guys. Katherine appears in the next chapter )

So review and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3: Past Returns, Future Nears

**A/N:** I got the least review for last chapter. Please **REVIEW** more and let me know your thoughts.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Past Returns, Future Nears**

Caroline and Stefan were doing great lately. They had just returned from their fourth friendly lunch date as they liked to call it. The tabloids were also after them with very cheesy headlines. Caroline was getting referred as Stefan's new girlfriend already.

"I have a huge collection of bows" Stefan said. They had been talking about his love for archery.

"Wow! I would love to see that." Caroline seemed excited.

"Sure. It's in my bed room. Let's go."

When they were close to the room they heard shouting coming out of that room.

"I am Katherine Gemma Petrova of Spencer. How dare you talk to me like that?"

"What is that?" Caroline asked.

Stefan sighed "Don't worry. I got it."

….

They entered the room and saw a girl was standing between 4 guards. Two of them were Stefan's and the other two were hers.

"It's fine. Walk away now." Stefan ordered his guards.

"Stefan, I can't believe you put me off your excess list." Katherine said turning to him.

Stefan ignored her question.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"I came to see you as soon as possible after I heard about Alarick. I am sorry for being a little late."

"It's alright. You were out of country after all." Stefan nodded.

Katherine looked at Caroline. Her aristocratic aura was quite intimidating to Caroline.

"We haven't been introduced yet."

Stefan said, "Oh apologies. This is Caroline Forbes, daughter of John Forbes."

"And she is Her Grace, Lady Katherine Gemma of House Petrova, daughter and heiress of Duke of Spencer."

"I am his girlfriend by the way." Katherine said.

"EX- girlfriend" Stefan eyed her.

"Oh! Don't be so harsh, Sweetheart." Katherine smirked.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Now if you don't mind I would like to speak to Stefan in private."

Caroline nodded "Sure". She looked at Stefan.

"I will see you later." Stefan told her.

Then Caroline left the room.

…

"What was that, Katherine?" Stefan glared at her.

"Come on! I am back for you. I learnt from my mistake, okay?"

"I don't care. You are the one who left me."

"Yes and I am sorry for that. But I am back now." Katherine reached for his hand but Stefan didn't let her.

"That doesn't matter. I have moved on."

Katherine smiled, "With that girl? You and I both know that these girls come and go but only I stay. I am the only girl you ever loved, Stefan."

"And YOU are the only girl who hurt me the most, Katherine." Stefan said slowly.

"Caroline is a special girl not like others."

"Special or not, in the end you always end up with me, Stefan" Katherine said grabbing her purse.

"See you later."

…

Caroline went out of the room and walked towards the staff quarter. Their quarters were behind the palace.

She did not like Katherine's attitude at all. She had superiority complex, arrogance and bossy nature. Most of all she was Stefan's ex girlfriend.

Caroline and Stefan were just friends. But her starting to like him was making things difficult.

Caroline suddenly saw Queen Lily walking towards her.

"Your Majesty" Caroline greeted her.

"Hello. You are Caroline, I believe." Lily eyed her from head to toe making her uncomfortable.

"Yes I am"

"I will be straight forward with you. What is your relation with my son Stefan?"

"Umm… We are friends."

"You better be. I don't want to see you two be more than friends."

"Why? What if we become more?" Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"You are not suited for Stefan" Lily smirked. "You don't even have the least manner to deal with people. I think if your mother was alive then you would have learnt some."

"Don't bring my mother into this! She is dead because of you and your family." Caroline snapped.

"Well don't make false accusations, Caroline. You stay away from my son and I will let your father keep his job" Lily paused.

"Now curtsy your queen and walk away."

Caroline looked into her eyes. "I would but my mother never taught me that"

Caroline stormed off.

"How dare her!" Lily muttered angrily.

…

Damon and Stefan were hanging out.

"So what did your father say?" asked Damon.

"He told me I have to start my royal duties soon and gave me some advice. My mother suggested I join her and Uncle Julian on the royal tour next week."

"Good. That is a great idea for your start."

Stefan shook his head.

"I don't know man. I am not ready for this! I never will be may be."

"Come on! You will do better than me, Stefan."

"No Damon! You have known for your entire life that you will succeed your father, you were trained for it! I was not! I am just getting handed all these out of blue."

Stefan paused. "These duties, Katherine, Caroline.. I can't handle all these at the same time."

"Hmm I heard Katherine was back, so I was expecting it. But what is it about Caroline?"

"I like her"

Damon raised his eyebrow.

Stefan smiled, "For real okay? Not like other times."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Damon.

"Current situation is pressuring me and Katherine in the picture does not help either."

"You will get used to it, buddy."

"I don't know Damon. I am not anything like Alarick."

Damon looked at Stefan.

"Look! You don't have to be like Alarick. Do things like you want, not like Alarick would do. Follow your own way."

He paused.

"If a spoiled brat like me can handle the dukedom of Kensington, then you will be excellent with the kingdom."

Stefan smiled, "I hope so Damon. I hope so."

"Stefan" Elena entered the room at that moment.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"Mom is asking for you. Probably wants to discuss tomorrow's luncheon party."

Stefan stood up.

"Okay. See you later, buddy."

"Sure," said Damon.

Then Stefan left the room.

Damon and Elena looked at each other.

"I heard what you said to Stefan earlier." Elena said.

"Started eavesdropping now?" Damon crossed his arms.

Elena smirked, "Not really. You are just too loud."

"Oh my! I just hope my father didn't hear me from Kensington."

Elena laughed.

"Jokes aside, I thank you for supporting my brother. You said exactly the right thing he needed to hear."

"Princess you are thanking me! The world must be getting upside down."

Damon mischievously smiled.

"Don't get so happy with yourself, Lockwood."

Elena smirked and went out of the room.

….

King Giuseppe looked at John Forbes.

"How is the investigation going, John?"

"We are doing our best, Your Majesty. I hope we will catch the killer soon." John replied.

"Keep it up." King Giuseppe paused.

"Make sure it remains confident. I don't want to bother my family members right now."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Double the security for tomorrow's luncheon party. I don't want any more incidents."

"Yes we are doing that, Your Majesty" John nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: The Luncheon Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries and The Royals.

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Luncheon Party**

It was Queen Lily's idea to arrange the luncheon party as a sign of moving on. So she tried her best to make the party a huge success.

All the members of the noble families and the elite societies were invited to the party.

…

Stefan got ready for the party. His suit was specifically selected by his mother.

He stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. He was nervous. After all this party was way different from the parties that the Royal family held before. He was officially going to appear as the Heir Apparent to the kingdom. Stefan had no idea how to deal with whatever that he had to deal with.

Stefan wondered, how the hell Alarick went through this with a smile on his face!

The door creaked open and Princess Elena entered the room. "Good noon brother", she greeted.

"Hello!" He greeted with a sigh.

"Cheer up Stefan. Mom will not appreciate your this sad little face." Elena said.

"I will try" Stefan nodded.

"Come on, let's go."

They left the room and walked towards the garden where the party was held. A lot of people were there talking among them. Some reporters were also seen covering the event.

Stefan turned to left and saw Caroline wandering beside some flower plants. He smiled and turned to Elena. "Hey I am going to greet some people. See you later."

"Sure" Elena replied.

…

Caroline saw Stefan walking towards her and smiled. "Hi"

"Hello! Enjoying the party?" Stefan smiled back.

"Yeah, more or less" She shrugged. "How are you holding up?"

"I hope I will be fine" Stefan replied.

"You will be. No worries."

He looked into her eyes. "Thanks. I can't tell you how much your words mean to me."

She said, "Maybe not as much as Lady Katherine means to you."

"What?" Stefan exclaimed. "My apologies for her yesterday's interference, Caroline. She is just jealous that I have moved on."

"Have you, Stefan?" She asked.

Stefan blinked but did not say anything.

"After meeting her, I searched the tabloids to know about her and her connection with you."

"What did you find?" Stefan asked.

"I found that she is the heir apparent to the Dukedom of Spencer. Her father, Duke of Spencer is the richest man of this kingdom. So she also will inherit her family business, the diamond cartel." She paused.

"You two have been friends since forever, dated for nearly three years and she is reportedly the love of your life. After she abruptly broke up with you, it totally shook you and you went back to your playboy mode."

"Your information is absolutely correct." Stefan said.

"So the love of your life is back, where does it leave me in your life, Stefan?" Caroline frowned.

"Caroline, she hurt me, broke me apart. I can never accept her into my life again. She is toxic to me." Stefan looked at her. "But you are so different, so kind, and so spectacularly simple. You make me want to become a better person."

"I am not sure myself. But I just ask you to be patient and give me a chance. Will you, Caroline?"

She nodded. "I guess I have to."

They both smiled at each other. At that moment, Damon showed up and greeted them. "Hello Stefan, Caroline."

They greeted back.

"The Queen is not happy to see that you are not interacting with the guests, Stefan." Damon said.

"So she sent you to handle the situation?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Damon to the rescue" Damon smirked.

"I am just confused about how to approach them and how to charm them." Stefan said.

"You got me for that. Nothing to worry buddy." Damon replied.

"Damon! My My! It's been awhile." They turned around and saw Katherine standing there in a stunning blue dress.

"Sure it has, My Lady." Damon took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. Then they hugged each other.

"I missed you a lot Katherine"

"Missed you too Damon. How is Uncle Mason doing?"

"Father is fine, also here at the party. You can meet him. How is Uncle Theodore?"

"Dad is doing okay. He is on a business trip right now."

Damon nodded.

"Stefan, looking handsome as always" Katherine smiled charmingly.

"Hello Katherine" Stefan looked at Caroline. "I believe you have met Caroline."

Katherine smirked at Caroline with her infamous superior vibe.

"Hello, Lady Katherine" Caroline greeted. No smile on her face though.

"Greetings Caroline" Katherine said in a cold voice.

The tension was quite obvious.

At that moment a voice called out Stefan and Damon's names.

They turned around and saw an elderly couple standing there. Damon greeted them and looked at Stefan expectantly.

Stefan felt numb. He just was not ready to face people and greet them as the Crown Prince. He looked at Caroline and saw she was looking more clueless.

Katherine stepped forward and curtsied. "My Lord! My Lady!"

The man said, "My dear Katherine! I did not know you were back in the country."

"I just got back yesterday" Katherine smiled. "How is Princess Pippa doing, my Lady?"

"She is very happy there. All because of you dear." The lady replied.

"Oh! It was nothing." Katherine smiled and turned to Stefan. She took his hand and gestured him come forward. Stefan stood beside her and greeted them.

"Hello Stefan dear! I hope you are doing okay." The man said.

"Yes I am okay, my Lord" Stefan said.

"The heavier duties are on your soldiers now. Coping must be hard, huh?"

"Yes, it is." Stefan stammered.

"But nothing is that hard to overcome if he has your blessings, My Lord, My Lady." Catherine said.

The couple smiled. "Of course, our blessings are with all of you." The man said.

The lady said, "Katherine is a precious little gem. Stefan, never let her go."

Then they left to greet other guests.

Stefan sighed and turned to Katherine. "Thank you! You literary saved my ass."

Katherine grinned. "I am always here for you."

Damon said, "Yeah she always has her shrewd ways. Now let's go greet other guests and get this over with."

Katherine nodded.

"Sure" Stefan said and looked at Caroline.

Caroline said "You guys go ahead. I have to meet my dad." Then she left.

Katherine smirked. Stefan looked confused. "Anyway let's meet other guests."

….

Princess Elena was talking to her friend, Lady Mia. She felt a tap on her shoulder. To see who it was, she turned around. There was standing the man of her dreams, Crown Prince of Kingdom Orleans, His Royal Highness Elijah Mikaelson. He was a close friend of Prince Alarick.

They both grinned and hugged each other.

"Elijah! My god! I can't believe you are here." Elena said excitedly.

"Well here I am. It's so good to see you, Elena." Elijah said passionately.

"I missed you so much!" Elena hugged him again. "After Alarick being gone, you have no idea how much your presence relieves me."

Elijah cupped her face. "I understand. I am here for you."

Elena smiled. "How long will you stay in our kingdom?"

"Not long. Just a day or two."

"Why? Stay for a few more days!"

"Well, Phoebe and I have some urgent works back in kingdom Orleans." Elijah slowly said.

Elena sadly looked at him "Is Phoebe here with you?"

"Yeah, she insisted to come along and console your family."

"How kind of her!" Elena said. "She might be looking for you. You should go to her."

"Elena, darling, you know I am bound by vows." Elijah said.

Elena nodded and sighed. "That is why you should go."

Elijah sadly looked at her, curtsied and walked away.

….

Elena was sitting in the liquor parlor. She just had a glass of scotch and a glass of tequila. The conversation between her and Prince Elijah kept running in her head.

Elijah was her kryptonite. She loved Elijah with all her heart for a long time. And she knew Elijah felt the same too. However his responsibility to his kingdom forced him to enter into an arranged marriage with a noble lady, Phoebe. Elena could have anything in this entire world, except the one she really wanted- Elijah. The fact that she could never be with Elijah killed her slowly inside.

Elena was so indulged in her own thoughts that she did not notice when Damon sat beside her on a chair.

"To Earth, princess!" Damon said a little loudly.

Elena came out of her thoughts and looked at him. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Nothing, just a little bit of liquor and your 'not so pleasant' company won't be bad." Damon smirked.

Elena glared at him. "You are such an ass! You just can't leave me in peace for a single moment."

"I don't intend to anyway, princess."

She sighed. "Where is Stefan?"

"Katherine and I had been helping Stefan in greeting the guests for the past three hours. After that we all needed some refreshment." Damon said. "I came here and he and Katherine are around somewhere."

"Why did you leave him with Katherine?"

"What is the problem there?" Damon frowned.

"Stefan has just started to try to move on with Caroline Forbes. Now all these duties and Katherine being back in his life are going to stress him." She paused. "More importantly he won't be able to move on eventually."

Damon looked into her eyes. "At least he is trying to move on unlike you."

"My situation is different."

"Yes, different because Elijah is a lost case. But you still keep ignoring the love around you, just to find that one love which is nothing but mirage." Damon said.

She smiled dryly. "I don't see any love roaming around me, Damon."

Damon's look was intense. "To see it, you have to search for it first."

Elena grabbed her glass for another sip of her drink.

Damon grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Slow down. The queen won't appreciate it if you end up drunk in the middle of the party."

Elena rolled her eyes and put the glass down. Damon then stood up from the chair. "Later, princess."

He walked out of the parlor. Confused Elena just looked at his back.

…

A slow song was playing (The night we met by Lord Huron). Katherine and Stefan were dancing on the dance floor.

Stefan said, "Thanks again, Katherine. Without your help, I would be damned today."

"I am always here for you, Stefan." Katherine smirked.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Stefan asked. "Why are you back in my life?"

"Because I love you and you love me." Katherine said. "We have been together since forever. You cannot throw this away."

"You are the one threw that and left me!"

"That was biggest mistake of my life. Please Stefan, let's start from where we left off."

"This is not possible. I am trying to move on with Caroline." Stefan said.

Katherine dryly smiled. "Are you sure it will work out? And if it does somehow do you think your family and your responsibilities will appreciate that?"

Stefan took a deep breath but did not say anything.

Katherine cupped his face. "You and I are endgame. You will come back to me, I know."

Stefan seemed to melt into her touch but remained silent.

Looking into each other's eyes, they kept dancing to their favorite song.

 **A/N:** Please **review** and tell me what you think.

Some of you expressed your confusion over the dukedom and the designation type things. So here is a character review.

 **Kingdom of Windsor**

Royal House: **House Salvatore**

Members: His Majesty King Guiseppe of House Salvatore

Her Majesty Queen Lily of House Salvatore

His Royal Highness Prince Alarick of House Salvatore

His Royal Highness Prince Stefan of House Salvatore

Her Royal Highness Princess Elena of House Salvatore

Brother of king- His Royal Highness Prince Julian Salvatore, Duke of Yore

 **House Petrova**

His Grace, Lord Theodore of House Petrova, Duke of Spencer

Her Grace Lady Katherine of House Petrova (Heir apparent)

 **House Lockwood**

His Grace Lord Mason of House Lockwood, Duke of Kensington

His Grace Lord Damon of House Lockwood (Heir apparent)

 **Kingdom of Orleans**

His Royal Highness Crown Prince Elijah of House Mikaelson

Her Royal Highness Lady Phoebe (wife)

 **Forbes family**

John Forbes, Head of Royal security details of House Salvatore

Caroline Forbes (Daughter)


End file.
